Louise Tyler
Louise Tyler is a staff nurse at the Emergency Department of Holby General Hospital. Louise initially worked as a call taker at ambulance dispatch. She arrived at the ED in August 2012 as a receptionist after working as an ambulance dispatch operator in Holby where she would frequently contact paramedics who were based at Holby General Hospital. In 2015 she started working as a nurse again, as she had done previously elsewhere. Early life Prior to working with the ambulance service, Louise worked as a nurse at St. Lawrence where she met Jacob Masters. During her years as a nurse, she worked with a pregnant woman named Laila Bertrand who came into the ED of the hospital saying she'd heard no heartbeat from her baby. Louise assumed that the doctors had already performed the ultrasound and sent Laila on her way saying that if anything was wrong the doctors would have picked up on it. However, she returned two days later still feeling no heartbeat and it transpired that her baby was dead, and she had to give birth to it either way. After this incident, Louise decided to give up nursing. After quitting her job as a nurse, Louise worked at ambulance dispatch in Holby in late 2011, in which time she came across as bossy and meticulous to Dixie. The two soon became embroiled in a mini feud, much to the amusement of Jeff. Dixie was delighted when Louise left ambulance dispatch, only for her to turn up on reception at the ED. Time in the Emergency Department (2012-) After leaving ambulance dispatch, Louise started working at the Emergency as a new receptionist alongside Noel. Ready for a new challenge, Louise was initially there to give Noel more support post riots, however over time she became more controlling and wasted no time making sure everything flowed smoothly. Whilst on reception, she was extremely organised, very efficient and loved to be in control. She had no problem meting out a dressing down to anyone she considered lazy, a timewaster, or those who mess up her carefully calibrated system. In the months following her arrival, she began to have run ins with patients as a result of her controlling and rude nature. Despite Noel's attempts to change her attitude, she would simply respond in the same way to him. In September, Louise had an argument with Big Mac which left him feeling isolated from the rest of the gang. However, shortly after he suffered from a heart attack and despite contests from both Noel and Louise, he returned to work the following month. In spring 2013, Louise started flirting with consultant Martin Ashford and was determined to have him to herself, despite his clear rejections. In July, she once again became angry with Big Mac when he took pity on a homeless man in the ED. In October, Louise realised how well Big Mac helped a man to overcome his claustrophobia and encouraged him to apply for the position of emergency care assistant. The following week, he was angry to discover that Louise applied for the position for him but went for the interview anyway and got the job. In July 2015 upon the arrival of Jacob Masters, the rest of the staff soon caught on to the fact that the two already knew each other. In August, Louise met up with Laila Bertrand, her former patient from her old job. Louise assumed she was pregnant due to the large bump in her belly, and although she tried to apologise to her, Laila thought she was just there for forgiveness and as she was walking away tripped over through a glass table. Louise called for an ambulance and left the bar, but later met Laila back at the ED where it transpired that she wasn't pregnant, but actually had abdominal swelling as a result of heavy drinking. Whilst recovering after her treatment, she told Louise that what had previously happened wasn't her fault. Louise later spoke to Jacob who encouraged her to have another go at nursing. After Zoe and Max's wedding, Louise talked to agency nurse Lisa Duffin about becoming a nurse again. In September she started her first day as a nurse and helped to solve a case which linked patients together in what was initially thought to be attempted murder. In December, Louise and Cal helped bring a mother and son closer together. In January 2016 during a black alert, Louise assisted Lofty in trying to calm an angry patient who had just come into the ED with a common cold. After Noel was attacked later in the month, Louise tried to diffuse the tension that arose between him and Big Mac when the truth was revealed that Big Mac hid in the toilets. Eventually, Louise and Jack resorted to locking them both in the storage cupboard until they could be friends again. Trivia *Became an ambulance dispatch operator on 1 October 2011. *Joined the ED as receptionist on 18 August 2012. *Became a nurse on 5 September 2015. *Louise is always immaculately presented - as if having a perfect hairstyle, manicured nails and perfectly applied makeup will protect her from the world. *When she worked as a receptionist, Louise had a fear of resus, which stemmed from bad experiences from a past eating disorder. *Louise used to work at St. Lawrence’s Hospital as a nurse with Jacob before she came to Holby. *Louise originally gave up nursing out of guilt when a patient lost their baby on her shift. Behind the scenes Azuka Oforka portrays Louise on Casualty. In the summer episodes teaser video that the BBC released, Louise can be seen wearing blue scrubs, which implied that she would become a nurse, which she did in September 2015. Appearances :See also: Character appearances and Category:Louise centric. Louise made her first appearance in October 2011 in "Wild Horses" as an ambulance dispatch operator, and then became a member of staff in the ED in 2012 as a receptionist. Category:Characters Category:Present characters Category:Female characters Category:Nurses Category:Receptionists Category:2012 arrivals